Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, in which a data voltage supplied to a data line has either a positive polarity or a negative polarity, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Various flat panel displays have recently been developed as alternatives to a relatively heavy and bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) display. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panels (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
For the LCD device, it is advantageous to improve a ratio (transmissivity) of luminance of light reaching a user to luminance of light emitted from a backlight. In order to improve transmissivity, a method has been developed in which red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) pixels form one pixel group and light emitted in an area corresponding to a white (W) pixel part reaches the user without passing through a color filter.
Further, the liquid crystal display device is driven by a difference in a voltage between two electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) supplied to both terminals of liquid crystal. When a voltage level supplied to the pixel electrode is higher than a voltage level supplied to the common electrode, a polarity of a data voltage supplied to the pixel electrode is referred to as having “positive polarity”. When a voltage level supplied to the pixel electrode is lower than a voltage level supplied to the common electrode, a polarity of a data voltage supplied to the pixel electrode is referred to as having “negative polarity”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.